


番外：HE之后（下）

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611





	番外：HE之后（下）

「为何要否认呢？」  
骷髅的声音比平日的还要低沉而磁性，同时亦带有一丝挑拨的诱惑，仿如夜色中玩弄人心的恶魔。而依旧狰狞的荧蓝色性器以及有意无意划过蜜裂，在湿润洞口处来回徘徊游走的骨指也在暗示——骷髅怪物虽暂时推迟了攻势，但没打算放过到口的美食。  
现在在罢战息兵，不过是为了下一波的攻势，是为了完全的「胜利」。不止是身体上，还有精神上的战胜才是他所希望的结果。两根冰冷坚硬的骨指钻入秘处，灵活地探入泥泞般的温热洞穴四处探索——  
「你其实也是这样希望的吧？你明明也在渴求。」  
「Sans！」  
两只骨指如同两个具有各自意志的生物在甬道中钻动，带来的阵阵刺激让Frisk不期然地卷缩起来，糜烂的黏滑液体顺着骨爪每一下的动作滑下，喉咙中灼热的喘息几乎无法压制。这成为了骷髅话语的最佳证据，也让她失去了所有的辩解能力。  
她觉得这一切都是这样的异常。不止是Sans——她一直明白Sans对于自己的渴望，只是过去那件事的恐惧让她选择性地忽视了这一点。尽管这对于Sans来说并不公平，但她理智上希望能够保持着明面上的和平，就这样一直维持现状。所以她才一直佯装不知Sans对她的暗示。  
但今晚又是怎么一回事？骨指准确地擦过肉核，Frisk不得不倒吸一口气才能憋着差点喊出的叫声，她摀住自己的嘴，尝试忽略那强烈的侵略感觉。但声音能够吞下，身体的变化却是无法遮掩——无论是她的身体还是灵魂，都随着Sans的举动而点燃。  
明明不该是这样的，这肯定不是她。  
感觉到女性的身体一点一滴地紧绷，骷髅相当满意地笑了。  
「别憋着，一直忍着可对身体不好哦……真是一个不会照顾自己的孩子。」骷髅的语气仿佛担忧生病孩子一般的亲切长辈，在门外窃听的话绝对没有人会想到他跟跨坐在女性身上的会是同一人吧。被自家男友的行径气倒，Frisk一时不知如何反驳，疏忽的下场就是越发得寸进尺的骨指。Frisk惊呼一声立刻咬住自己下唇，瞪大的眼瞳怒视男友。  
「走开！这轮不到你来费心！」  
这对Frisk来说可是相当粗暴的话了。不过配上主人难耐的情欲，落在Sans耳中时怎么听都像撒娇。也许他还能再「骨骨劲」？  
「welp，这大概是我唯一不能做的？」眼眶中的白点无辜地一转，显得骷髅好像真的听到了什么无理的要求一般，「我可是答应过女士要『好好照顾你』的。」  
这到底是哪门子的照顾！  
Frisk尝试挣扎，但在洁白身躯上游荡的骨掌像是带有奇特的魔力，所到之处都点燃起欲火。持续挣扎非但没有拜托火焰的侵蚀，反而更加陷入那名为情欲的泥泞——一种想要又得不到的磨人痛苦。  
终于，Sans感觉到身下的女性没再反抗，早已潮红的脸上面带犹豫，仿佛在尝试克服着某些难关。殷红的嘴唇断断续续地发出几个音节，要不是两人坦诚相对的贴近，Sans大概会完全无法分别女性的词句吧。  
「只限……今晚……」  
「heya？我听不清楚哦？」  
「我说过了今晚，你别想着能再上我的床了！」  
wow，她真的是气炸了。  
嫣红的眼角挂着羞耻的泪珠，下唇被牙关紧紧地咬合，Frisk打定主意今晚不再跟这无耻之骨说一句话，但获得允许的骷髅已经不在乎这一点——骨指遽地拔出，久候多时的蓝色性器猛然撞入了被仔细调弄得潮湿的蜜穴。  
「啊啊啊啊！Sans，不要……」  
光洁的手臂紧抱着骷髅的后背，仿佛溺水的孩子紧握唯一的浮木。强烈的刺激与接连袭来的燥热让她不知所措几欲哭泣。她想要恳求Sans，却不知道到底是求他停下来还是继续下去。  
「唔唔……」被紧紧包裹的快感直冲头顶，让Sans不由自主地呻吟一声。浅浅地抽出，又深深地顶进去，粗大的蓝荧色肉棒强硬地撑大了湿热的小洞。温热而紧致的触感让骷髅的呼吸乱了一拍，头骨亦开始冒出点点汗珠。他从来都不知道在清醒的状况下跟Frisk结合是如此畅快，Frisk的默许让他接连提升了抽插的速度，而女友在他摆弄下的配合更让快感升华到极致。  
两人的呼吸变得沉重，感觉到甬道再一次绞紧了阳具，他会意地捏住了女性胸间的粉点，然后在Frisk激烈的颤抖中侵入到密地的最深处。微凉的浊液与蜜液随着柱体的抽出流淌至白色的床单，Sans看着失神的Frisk软绵绵地瘫倒不动，低头吻住了她喘息不止的唇。  
「所以……你满意了吧？那么现在给我起来！」  
吻毕，带着情欲过后魅态的女性毫不留情地下了逐客令，但骷髅则好整以暇地一手托腮，左眼狡黠地半眯，「kiddo，你是不是误会了什么？」  
「我们什么时候说过只做一次了？」  
「你——」  
棕发女子还没来得及抗议，骷髅的粗长再一次进入了窄挤的狭道，将她的不满尽数堵住，昏暗的女性房间里再一次响起了男女的喘息声。  
毫无疑问地，第二天怪物大使请假了。


End file.
